


О тренерстве, тяжёлых буднях и поддержке

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, виччан жив, юри и виктор тренируют молодёжь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Юри смотрел на телефон; руки слегка подрагивали.Очередная попытка подавить проснувшееся было благоговение к Виктору грозила обернуться очередным крахом от львиной доли обаяния самого Виктора и фоточки его собаки.//AU, где Юри стал тренером парников, а Виктор — одиночников.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 5





	О тренерстве, тяжёлых буднях и поддержке

На улице было уже достаточно холодно для начала декабря. Мари выдохнула струю дыма, держа в начинающих леденеть пальцах сигарету, и поудобнее перехватила поводок Виччана. Они остановились рядом с дорогой, мимо изредка неспешно проезжали машины.

Пёс сегодня с самого утра какой-то беспокойный, будто чувствует, что у нерадивого хозяина, который, между прочим, уже лет пять не приезжал в дом родной, сегодня важное выступление на финале Гран-При, ерзает в нетерпении.

— Погоди, — сказала ему Мари, зажав губами фильтр и небрежно погладив по кучерявому и мягкому меху на голове. — Юри покажут только через час.

Виччан заскулил, замахал хвостом, как веником, выпрашивая ещё ласки, и высунул язык. А потом внезапно насторожился, громогласно залаял — и не поверишь, что так умеет — и рванул на другую сторону дороги. Поводок натянулся, больно впиваясь и соскальзывая с руки, закоченевшие пальцы плохо слушаются, еле двигаясь, сигарета падает на асфальт от внезапности…

…Мари ругнулась, в последний момент успевая дёрнуть пса на себя.

Мимо на скорости проехал какой-то лихач, кто-то не из местных, кажется.

— Твою мать, — выдохнула Мари и затушила сигарету мыском ботинка.

Виччан продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало, радостно махать хвостом и лаять на пробегающего по противоположной стороне мужчину в похожей на спортивный костюм Юри одежде.

Мари посмотрела на время, перевела взгляд на пса.

— Это не Юри, дурень. Пошли домой, к чёрту всё это.

Пёс снова заскулил.

***

Юри стоял рядом с выходом на лёд, в тени неподалеку от тренеров и остальных, аплодируя призёрам и неизменному победителю — Виктору Никифорову — на пьедестале во время награждения. Свои прокаты, пусть их ещё откатывать и откатывать до состояния «чисто» и «идеально», и заслуженное пятое место грели. Юри действительно чувствовал, что ему почти не стыдно за свои баллы и он стал чуть ближе, на маленькую ступеньку, к своей мечте.

— Ты молодец, Юри, — рядом внезапно возник тренер Челестино и похлопал по Юри плечу. — Мы все гордимся тобой, и за подобное хоть чуть-чуть, но надо выпить. Жду на банкете!

Юри повернулся к нему, но так, чтобы краем глаза видеть сияющую улыбку Виктора на льду, и моргнул. Засомневался.

— Давай, — усмехнулся он и зашептал на ухо, чтобы не привлекать внимание окружающих. — Сегодня разрешаю, пользуйся моментом, а потом вернёмся на базу и продолжим упорно работать.

— Если вы настаиваете, — пробормотал Юри, неловко кивая. В чемодане лежал костюм на официальные мероприятия, но Юри он решительно не нравился, и перспектива его натянуть на себя не вдохновляла.

Весь вечер он мялся где-то в уголке, позволив себе лишь бокал шампанского, который держал больше для вида, изредка болтая на отвлечённые темы то с Челестино, то с кем-то из японской сборной, то с внезапно появившимся Крисом, то ещё с кем-нибудь.

И вовсе он не бросал восхищённые взгляды на Виктора на другом конце зала, окружённого спонсорами и остальными членами тим рашен.

Нет.

Чтобы там Крис себе не напридумывал.

***

На одном пьедестале с Виктором Никифоровым на крупных соревнованиях (этапы Гран-При, безусловно, важные старты, но…) удалось оказаться лишь раз — на командном чемпионате мира.

Япония каким-то чудом, буквально в последний момент, обыграла команду США по очкам и гордо стояла на низшей ступеньке.

Юри смотрел налево и видел членов своей сборной, лучших по мнению Федерации Японии. Необъяснимое чувство командного духа переполняло его от их счастья и радости в глазах.

Юри смотрел направо, чуть задрав голову, и видел ослепительную улыбку Виктора, обнимающего за плечи другого одиночника, Плисецкого.

В следующее мгновение Виктор повернул голову, заметил взгляд Юри, улыбнулся ещё шире и подмигнул. Юри слегка покраснел и неловко улыбнулся в ответ, вызывая легкое посмеивание.

— Не залипай так откровенно, — тихо сказала ему на японском их одиночница немного насмешливо. — Камеры ещё не выключили.

— Ничего я не залипаю, — забухчал Юри, отворачиваясь.

Под русский гимн Юри подпевал одними губами, больше про себя и не до конца понимая все слова, которые горланила русская сборная.

Но он был счастлив.

***

Где-то через месяц Виктор Никифоров, самый титулованный фигурист-одиночник в истории, объявил об уходе из большого спорта.

« **— Что больше играет роль в решении завершить карьеру?**

— Возраст и старые травмы. Нелегко, конечно, останавливаться, говорить себе, что всё, хватит, но чувствую, что ещё немного, и тренер сам меня на пенсию из сборной выгонит.

**— И чем планируете дальше заниматься? Будете комментировать или, может быть, станете тренером? Может ещё куда подадитесь?**

— Если бы я мог! Лёд — всё, что есть в моей жизни. Думал попробовать себя в тренерстве, поговорил с тренером (Яковом Фельцманом. — Ред.), возможно, пойду в его команду помощником, наберусь опыта. Пожелайте мне удачи? — поделился с нами Виктор Никифоров.»

***

На свой первый юниорский чемпионат мира подопечные Юри приехали с квадратными глазами. Даже бойкая Хоши притихла и не пыталась отшучиваться, чего говорить про Иуоо.

Хорошо, что приехали совсем рано, думал Юри, который был тут даже больше не в плане хореографа, а моральной поддержки.

— Да ладно вам, — похлопал их по плечам тренер, Сасаки-сенсей, — лёд не кусается. Всё хорошо будет.

Две тёмные макушки повернулись к нему. Выражения их лиц красноречиво говорили, что вся та прорва работы по психологической подготовке пары пошла лесом.

В их глазах был ужас.

— Дело дрянь, спасай, — одними губами прошептал он Юри. Тот кивнул и взял за руки обоих подростков.

— Пошлите спрячемся у меня? — тихо спросил он. Иуоо кивнул.

— Кацуки-сенсей, а что будет, если мы провалимся и займём последние места? — Хоши смотрела в пол, пряча взгляд.

— Вам будет трудней попасть на следующий Гран-При и Чемпионат Мира, — пожал плечами Юри. — Но, не обидно ли это будет провалить самый последний и запоминающийся старт сезона?

— Обидно, — кивнула Хоши и вдруг упёрлась в него лбом, обнимая тонкими руками за талию.

Юри обнял её в ответ одной рукой, приглашая второй и Иуоо.

— Значит, не думайте о местах, катайтесь красиво и чисто.

***

Увидеть Виктора Никифорова до начала соревнований Юри не ожидал. Увидеть Виктора Никифорова с подопечным, стоящими у прохода на ледовую арену и смотрящих на тренировку спортивных пар, как на инопланетян, Юри не ожидал вдвойне.

Сасаки-сенсей ушёл что-то обговаривать по телефону, обещав захватить новых салфеток, так что миссия следить за более-менее собравшими себя в кучку Хоши и Иуоо была возложена на Юри. Не справиться с ней было трудно, но Юри всё равно держал их в зоне видимости.

Виктор замотал головой и упёрся взглядом в недалеко стоящего Юри у бортика.

— О, Юри! — радостно улыбнулся он. Вау, он меня помнит, подумал Юри и одёрнул себя. Шутки про забывчивость — хорошие шутки, но не мог же Виктор забыть давнего коллегу. — А что случилось?

— Смещение в расписании на час. Вас не предупреждали?

Смотря на его выражение лица, Юри засомневался в количестве правды в шутках. Одиночник-юниор, было видно, старался не закатить глаза.

Скрежет рядом тут же отвлёк внимание, когда к борту подкатила Хоши, оглушительно шмыгая носом.

— Новых салфеток нет? — спросила она по-японски и потрясла пустую салфетницу.

— Нужны салфетки? — спросил почти тут же на английском Виктор. Юри, твёрдо убеждённый, что японского он не знает, подозрительно кивнул. — Держите пока мою.

И протянул салфетницу-Маккачина.

Боже, подумал Юри, лет двадцать назад я б умер от счастья.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Юри, когда Хоши покатилась обратно к Иуоо, а подопечному Виктора надоело просто так стоять, и он крикнул Виктору что-то на русском. — Чем я могу отблагодарить?

— Сходи со мной выпить кофе, — засмеялся Виктор. — Нет, лучше сходи со мной выпить кофе и приди на короткую Славика.

Юри замер, шокировано захлопав ресницами. Ему показалось, что он ослышался. Но у Виктора в глазах было столько ожидания, целое глубокое прекрасное синее море ожидания, что Юри только и смог, что опять кивнуть, получив ещё одну улыбку в ответ.

— Что я пропустил? — вернувшийся Сасаки-сенсей поднял бровь, смотря на чужую салфетницу в руках Юри.

— Я не знаю, — честно сказал Юри.

***

_1 заявка в друзья_  
v-nikiforov

 _v-nikiforov_  
Спасибо, что согласился на кофе, было очень приятно с тобой поболтать! :)  
Виктор

 _v-nikiforov_  
Кстати, фотография Макки, последовательницы и наследницы Маккачина, я о ней рассказывал  
_[Фотография]_

 _v-nikiforov_  
Жду на короткой программе одиночников!

Юри смотрел на телефон; руки слегка подрагивали.

Очередная попытка подавить проснувшееся было благоговение к Виктору грозила обернуться очередным крахом от львиной доли обаяния самого Виктора и фоточки его собаки.

***

В Японию Виктор прилетел в конце апреля, провести отпуск тут, как он как-то признался, давно хотел. Юри волновался всю неделю до и чуть не опоздал. Он встретил его в зоне ожидания, постоянно удерживая себя от того, чтобы проверять время каждую минуту, а потом до боли в глазах всматриваясь в поток людей.

— Юри! — услышал он и тут же угодил в чужие объятия.

Виктор выглядел прекрасно, будто сошёл с обложки журнала, а не трапа самолёта, после утомительного перелёта.

— Рад, что ты меня встретил.

Юри неловко улыбнулся. Конечно же он просто не мог не встретить.

Впускал Виктора в свою квартиру Юри со смешанными чувствами и лёгкой боязнью.

Которую тут же разрушил Тори, радостно залаяв и крутясь вокруг Виктора. Юри даже стыдно стало от того, с какой силой пёс бил его по ногам хвостом.

— Какой лапочка! — воскликнул Виктор, падая на колени и теребя собачьи уши. — Юри, почему ты не скидывал мне его фотки? Эта прелесть достойна инстаграма!

***

Межсезонье было заполнено разбором полётов и косяков с прошлого сезона, работой с подопечными над новыми программами для следующего сезона и перепиской с Виктором.

Последнее не должно было так греть, но что пошло не так и когда — сказать было трудно.

С самого начало всё пошло не так, отвечал сам себе Юри, улыбаясь в кулак от сообщения Виктора на тренировках.

Сасаки-сан отчитывал спортсменов, Хоши бунтовала, Иуоо неловко стоял рядом, одной позой выражая раскаяние и желание отработать промах, остальные продолжали работать. Виктор жаловался, что Слава охотнее слушается Якова, а не его.

Идиллия.

***

_katsukiyuuri_  
Не знаю как тебе, а мне нужно выпить после кп  
Номер ХХХ. Придёшь?

В дверь постучали достаточно скоро. Юри, который приготовился ждать ответа как минимум с утра, заторможенно побрёл к двери. Он не чувствовал, что морально готов говорить с Сасаки-сенсеем или кем-то из подопечных.

Хотелось просто выпить и забыть начало этого старта.

Желательно в компании Виктора.

Как же хорошо, что у них совпал именно этот этап.

Никифоров выглядел слишком хорошо для ночи, будто и не ложился ещё спать, и помахал бутылкой вина.

— Ты как?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Юри, пропуская его в номер. — Прости, не знаю результатов одиночников, до нашего проката узнать не получилось, а потом…

Юри закусил губу и шумно выдохнул.

— Всё хорошо, я понимаю, — мягко сказал Виктор, приобняв Юри за плечи и усаживая на кровать. — Скажи лучше, как нога у Иуоо? На записи его падение смотрелось жутко.

Зазвучал звон стекла, потом глухой хлопок открываемой бутылки вина.

Юри откинулся назад, пока не лёг на кровать. Внезапно стало так хорошо-хорошо и спокойно.

— Мне больше одного не наливать, завтра ещё настраивать своих на произвольную, — пробубнил Юри, искоса смотря, как Виктор понятливо кивает. — С ногой обошлось, но оценка их добила. Срочно надо что-то делать, они ж у меня «поплывут», а это будет стоить им Финала.

Виктор взял Юри за руку, нежно погладив костяшки. Светло улыбнулся.

— Ты справишься.

Юри сжал чужую руку в молчаливой благодарности.

***

_v-nikiforov_  
Спорили со Славиком что смотрится красивей: парное или одиночное

 _v-nikiforov_  
Я за тебя, если что

 _katsukiyuuri_  
И как?

 _v-nikiforov_  
Победителем стал Яков. Он дал обоим подзатыльники и выпнул на лёд. Оказалось, что уже началась тренировка

 _v-nikiforov_  
Но! Это сподвигло меня на гениальную идею. Давай как-нибудь сравним катание наших подопечных?

 _katsukiyuuri_  
Есть одна проблема

 _v-nikiforov_  
?

 _katsukiyuuri_  
Мы не можем это сделать, хотя бы потому, что Славе не с кем делать поддержки, выбросы, подкрутки и тодесы

 _v-nikiforov_  
Чёрт

 _katsukiyuuri_  
Но я верю, что он наберёт баллы на четвертных!

 _v-nikiforov_  
Прошлое фигуриста-одиночника не даёт тебе права упрекать мужское одиночное в погоне за прогрессом в технике!

***

— Я надеюсь, что подобные наши встречи не закончатся когда-нибудь совместным алкоголизмом, — добродушно хмыкнул Юри, проходя в номер Виктора.

— За золото Чемпионата Мира Славы можно и нужно выпить! — наставительно произнёс Виктор и тут же рассмеялся.

Юри прикрыл глаза, покачивая бокал в руках и наслаждаясь. Вкусом вина, моментом, теплом тела Виктора рядом. Тело заполнило ощущение уюта, доверия.

— Пхичита поблизости не видно, можно гулять, — Виктор торжественно поднял бокал вверх. — За безопасность в соцсетях!

Юри рассмеялся над неловкой шуткой, а потом внезапно затих.

— Знаешь, Виктор, — медленно начал он и одним глотком допил остатки. — А я тобой восхищаюсь, — он задумался на секунду, слегка покраснел и сбивчиво продолжил. — В смысле, я тобой восхищался и как фигуристом, но ты и как тренер оказался гением.

Виктор нежно улыбнулся ему, взяв за руку, всё ещё посмеиваясь. Глаза у него блестели, красиво и невероятно.

— Юри, не переживай, ты всё правильно делаешь для своих подопечных и в плане хореографии, и в плане психологической подготовки.

Юри хлопнул ресницами. Как только понял-то?

— Наверное, — пробормотал он. — Ещё ж львиную долю работы берёт на себя Сасаки-сенсей, а я…

— А ты молодец, — перебил его Виктор. — Это всегда так, не переживай, — он грустно хмыкнул, уставившись куда-то в противоположную стену. — Когда мне доверили Славку, у меня была паника, даже сейчас страшно иногда. Как бы сказать… Я знал как работать со взрослыми, у которых психика более-менее уже стабильна, а тут на, держи пацанёнка, лет восемь от силы, не угробь!

Виктор смешно вытаращил глаза и замахал руками, чуть не разлив алкоголь, видимо, пытаясь так выразить степень своей паники. Юри снова захихикал.

— А твои бойцы, пытаются вытянуть прокат, если что-то пошло не так.

Юри внезапно слишком тронуло это заявление. Сердце забилось неровно, на глазах начали наворачиваться слёзы, и он уткнулся носом в ключицу Виктора, пряча лицо.

— Я слишком много выпил… — раздалось громкое икание и громкий смех Никифорова. — Эй, не смейся, — Юри слабо ткнул хмыкнувшего Виктора в рёбра, а потом нежно потёрся носом о чужую шею, язык начал заплетаться. — Но спасибо. Не знаю, запомню ли я всё, что сейчас происходит… но правда спасибо.

Его ладонь, аккуратно перебирающая волосы Юри, ощущалась чем-то неземным и до боли родным, и это подбило говорить дальше.

— И я правда восхищался тобой. — сам не зная, зачем, он ещё раз это сказал. — С тобой очень комфортно.

Он поднял взгляд. Осторожно заправил светлую чёлку за ухо Виктору. В голубых глазах было бездонное искрящиеся море.

— Мне тоже, Юри. И ты мне нравишься, — рука в волосах замерла, Виктор ждал.

Юри забормотал, опять прижавшись губами к чужому плечу.

— Что ты сказал? — настороженно уточнил Виктор.

— Я говорю, что не знаю и продолжай, — он пробормотал он уже внятней и потёрся снова макушкой о ладонь Виктора. — Ты мне тоже нравишься, вроде как, но я не уверен. И не уверен, в чём я не уверен. Можно я дам ответ завтра?

— Ты же всё забудешь, сам сказал, — Виктор хмыкнул даже как-то грустно.

— Не забуду, — упрямо ответил Юри и ткнул ещё раз в рёбра. Для надёжности.

***

Утром перед показательными Юри слегка пожалел о количестве выпитого алкоголя, когда приходилось улыбаться и махать, а хотелось сесть в уголок и проспаться дальше.

Виктор нашёлся на лавочке, от него веяло энергией, но Юри видел, что мешки у него под глазами стали больше.

— Привет, — сказал он, садясь рядом и едва касаясь мизинцем руки Виктора.

— Привет, — улыбнулся в ответ Виктор, уверенно переплетая их руки.

Они так и просидели, пока не пришло время начала.


End file.
